Eclipse
by ScoopGirl79
Summary: Raphael has to make a final choice for his family, and for the rest of the world. Warning: slash/turtlcest.... Chapter four has been posted on my livejournal...
1. C1 Genesis

**TMNT**: _**Eclipse**_

_**Summary**_: _Raphael has to make a final choice for his family, and for the rest of the world._

_**Note to readers: **__I know I'm working on two other fic's but this couldn't leave my head after the idea came… Hope you enjoy my second story AU of TMNT… _

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own any __**TMNT**__… This is just a little fan fic I made for your enjoyment… _

_**Started**__: June 14/2007_

_**Rated**__: M for mature_

**Chapter one**: _Genesis_

- Special thanks to Jeane and Tori for beta reading the chapter for me.

Story takes place after The Shredder Strikes Back

* * *

_You all know what paradox is. A paradox is when you come face to face with Oroku Saki, the leader of The Foot Clan. I didn't know what to expect the first time I was summoned to him. My emotions ran high, and despite the last training session I had with Master Splinter, I thought deeply,__wondering if this man would be able to teach me more, if that was what he was offering. Little did I know that my last answer to his offer would change the course of my family's life forever? _

* * *

"Mikey, turn that off," Raph yelled angrily, hearing the televisions on in the other room. By this time, April and Casey had gone in together and bought them a couple of very large televisions. 

"Sorry, Raph;" He said turning it off. He turned back around after setting the remote on the side table he added; "but I still can't believe it's been a year since Leo changed sides," Mikey said, still trying hard not to remember. They heard Don drop something in the other room apparently hearing the news as well.

"Splinter's allowed me to go topside, and has asked Don to go with me," Raph announced. The room went stone cold as if ice had been exposed under the ground.

Don couldn't believe what he was hearing. He rubbed his eyes. "You're joking, right?"

Raph smirked. "If I was, Splinter is silently grumbling in the dojo right now."

"Why is he grumbling? Normally, that's a bad sign." Don pointed out.

"He wants to meditate more and seeing that you keep going into the dojo, he's asked me to take you out," Raph said honestly.

Don laughed; "Maybe I should do more work in there just so I can go topside more often."

"Keep it up and he just might," Raph said as he slugged his brother on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "Come on, let's go. It's too stuffy in here," Raph told him as he started to run for the Battle Shell.

"All right, let's go," Don agreed and hurried off, grabbing his Bo.

The heat of the sewers had left Raphael up most of last night. It had now been a year since their family had split apart. He still remembered how it all came crashing down. Lately, Splinter had been teaching him how to control his anger, but Raph knew it wasn't helping. Too much had happened, and it was too late to change his emotions. Now that he was the leader of his other two brothers, he had to make sure everything was in good hands by morning. He usually took to the streets at night with Mikey to check up on April and Casey. Most of the time, April was already down in the sewers with them, helping Donny with the tech equipment for their new lair--when Leo had left, they had had to find a different home, knowing all too well that Leo would hunt them down one by one very fast if they didn't. Splinter still felt responsible for what had happened, but Raph tried to ease his troubled mind every day.

Shredder was now one of the most powerful threats to them. Raph felt like he had to look behind his back every five seconds he was out of the sewers, feeling as though his brother was watching, laughing at them for not going with him. None of them knew how to bring him back, and that was what Shredder had planned all along. He didn't want them to have a leader. If Shredder couldn't have them, then no one would. Raph grinned angrily, thinking so much that he kind of wished Mikey threw him a one line joke just to make him lighten up. That wasn't going to happen any time soon.

The rules had changed drastically since then, too. Raph now had to report to Splinter before going topside, and he had to inform his brothers as well. No one really spent fatherly time with their sensei anymore. He became a stronger sensei and less of a father. Raph still beat himself up in the ass for it. Every night there was training. Splinter made sure now that Raph knew all the moves he showed Leo with his Sai's and with katanas, and Raph had to train Don and Mikey after Splinter gave him instructions to do so.

Don had spent a lot of time around his computers and helping them feel more secure around their new home. He had also kept to himself more, and hardly ever went out with Raph and Mikey for fear of what might happen to him, knowing deep down that he wasn't the best at his fighting skills. He tried to have Raph talk with Splinter about having a more private training session, but Splinter refused to show interest on the matter. He missed the old times possibly more than anyone else. Mikey seemed to make more of a joy ride by keeping his hopes high and Raph upbeat instead of heavy hearted. Don didn't have a lot of enthusiasm to help Mikey with Raph. Casey was even hanging out with Don more since Raph's heart had hardened more and he didn't roughhouse with him anymore, leaving the roughhousing to Don when he needed to work out. Leo was like Don's second half and without him there, Don was in the dark of his deepest nightmares.

Mikey, on the other hand, had grumbled and talked more in his sleep these nights than to his brothers. Don had to wake him most nights to assure him everything was fine. Mikey still enjoyed his video games and late night movies, but Splinter would never watch his late afternoon stories with Mikey, let alone enjoy his jokes. Mikey tried to talk to his sensei about what he missed when he did come out of his dojo, but he never seemed to acknowledge his son in the room--his gaze was always on Raph. Mikey took pride in his training with Raph just to prove to their sensei he was not a total joke. He still tried to find humor in everything to lighten the mood, but only at rare times did both his brothers laugh. Splinter remained unemotional at these nonsensical remarks and went back to his quiet dojo.

Deep inside, Mikey hated himself for not paying attention to his ninjutsu and started doing late night studying on it through the internet and books that April brought to him. Throughout the year, Mikey became second best at fighting and, seeing how Raph would not train Donny upon request, Mikey decided to take time out of going top side on the weekends and spared two to three hours or more with Donny. Surprisingly, Donny kicked Raph's ass a couple of times on some of the moves he mastered. Mikey could tell that Raph knew what was going on, but didn't want it to become a burden to Don if he could never fight. Mikey still wanted them to fight together, but if Raph would not allow private training for Don, then all their time would be wasted with him, and they would be lost to Leo and the Shredder.

Raph knew that they would have to face Leo some day, and he wished it would be sooner rather than later. Their new lair was a lot bigger than their old one. The hideaway was similar to their old home, but slightly different. It was the old catacombs underground from an old nineteenth-century subway station. The city had built over the top of it with a new bus station and it was forgotten. The space was also nice for training and running about. A bonus was the two extra doors leading topside instead of always taking the sewer pipes. This time, Mikey made sure he had the largest room. Raph took the basement for training and meditating. He had been doing that so much that Mikey and Don sometimes forgot he was downstairs.

Splinter had taken the highest room in one of the old stairwells, which was not so far away, but close enough to Raphael that Splinter would be able to call him if need be. With this much room, Donny had spent much time placing speakers in every room possible. The intercoms system was just what they needed along with walkie talkies that he included with the system. Seeing that they did not have their secret elevator that road to the top wear house, Don made sure they were able to elevate somewhere near both entryways. Video cameras were the first thing Don placed around the area, and made sure they had doubled the security system as well. Splinter was always speechless with that talent that rose deep within Don when it came to hardware and high tech equipment.

He greatly admired it, and how fast Don was at doing it. When he said he'd fix something, in the next few hours it was done and ready. Most of the time, one never knew what he'd have next, even after the new bike, new Battle Shell, and a new hover skateboard for Mikey. Raph loved his new bike. It was better than the red one he'd had before. He couldn't count how many times he had said thank you to Don for making it. Don also went all out in making sensei a new staff. Splinter gazed upon it in awe, watching all the tricks it could do. It could turn into a Bo staff for sparing or training. The new shell cells each had a new number. Don made two extra for Casey and April and told them to throw out their old ones. Neither of them hesitated a second and crushed them before they threw them away.

By the end of the year, the news of Oroku Saki had worked toward the city, and his second-in-command and daughter Karai had stepped on board with the Foot Clan. Each turtle wondered how well Leo was taking this, seeing that Leo was like a son to Oroku Saki.

* * *

Leo stood on top of Oroku Saki's building, looking over the city. It had been one year, and there was still no sign of his brothers lurking the city. He grinned, knowing that his master wanted the rest of the turtles, but that was going to be a lot harder now that knew Raphael was the leader. He still didn't understand why his master wanted the rest of his brothers when all he wanted to do was get rid of them. He was the strong one, and the oldest. Surely that was one reason why his master had picked him, as well as the fact that he was the leader of the four. His next goal was to get each one alone. He knew they worked together, and if they were apart from each other, it would be easier to get them and turn them over to Oroku Saki. 

Hearing Karai jump next to him, he turned. "What are you looking for, Leo?" Karai asked. She knew he had been looking for his brothers, but after they had moved out of the old lair it, had been very hard, knowing full well that his old master had started training them in a whole new way because of him.

"You know fully well what I'm looking for, Karai. And I hope you do not interfere," He warned her, knowing that in the past she had been kind to them before Leo changed sides, and didn't want her messing up.

"You think that after you became one of us I'd betray you. Please, I was happy that you did. Now your brothers won't be able to stand a chance against you," Karai assured him.

Leo faced her; "We shall see," he said, and jumped to the next building.

**End of Chapter one**


	2. C2 Twilight

TMNT: Eclipse

TMNT: Eclipse

Chapter Two: Twilight

Parings: Leo/Don – Raph/Mikey

Rating: Mature to NC -17

Words: 2,444

The streets of New York were mild that night, as the open sky of Manhattan engulfed two lonely turtles on the skyscraper of the open roads. Don was beside himself, as he followed Raphael. His thoughts were not on the streets, but on Leonardo. He missed his blue clad brother. It had started after he left. Nightmares left him awake working on endless projects, his brother Raphie even found him awake one night punching away at his punching bag crying like hell.

He had never seen his brother so out of it like that before. And knew without a doubt something else had been bothering him. Raphael was the only one that knew of Don's feelings towards Fearless. Red was angry at his brown eyed brother for leaving him the most, and never knowing why.

They had followed him to the hide out where Oroku Saki was waiting for Leo. Watching about a dozen Foot clan ninja's try to take him out on the spot. Within five seconds tops, they were out like a light.

The man that was now their enemy came forward to approach Leonardo. Sword wielding brother stood firm, without even blinking once at the man. A small introduction, from their brother, as Saki went onto explain his side of the story, and how he made it sound like he was a good guy.

The conversation was quiet and unheard by them when they watched their brother. They held off, and never went to his aid. Leo had just had a fight with Splinter about the subject on weapons. He was frustrated, uptight, and seeing Oroku Saki had softened his temper just slightly.

Saki was tall, dark, and slightly handsome. His features were long. Leo had seen many men with his features before, but there was something else in the man's eyes. He couldn't place what it was he saw there.

Shredder approaches the turtle in blue; "I'm offering you to join us. To lead my ninjas;" Shredder stops; "And grant you anything." He pauses; "As long as you give me something in return." He finishes. He could tell the ninja turtle was wondering intently what it would be that this man wanted when he had everything.

"I need a scientist who knows what they are doing, and watching you four. And what my men have told me. Your brother is smart. I'd like him as payment." Saki gave his offer.

Leo is stunned in shock from what he just heard; "Why would you want Donny?" He asked very unsure how this was going to go; "What if I don't give him to you what then?" He asked. He suddenly felt nervous in front of the ninja. Leo was never nervous.

Oroku walked closer to him; "If you don't then I want you. If you won't give me Don as you call him. Then I shall give you everything your master never did. Freedom, fame, a chance to go outside during the day, and be my right hand man;" Oroku's offer seemed pleasing to Leo. Actually he loved it. He just wanted to make sure of one thing. Don. He didn't want the man after his brother. He loved his brother and would do anything for him. If this meant to change sides without his Master's say then so be it. He'd do it no questions asked.

The young ninja stepped forward; "I'll do it." He paused; "As long as I get one wish from you. A promise you might say." Leo said to him.

Saki waved his hand forward; "Please state it." He said in a low voice, happy that one turtle agreed to his offer without saying no; "That you stay away from my brothers. If I want them, I'll get them." Leo added. Saki's face went in shock and surprise at this; "Do you hold one of them close to you heart?" He asked. Leo was amazed the man sensed it; "Why do you ask this;" He slurred feeling himself going nervous.

"Because you jumped at saying no so fast when I told you I wanted Don. It made me wonder if you have more than brotherly feelings." Shredder paused; "Is this true?"

Leo was stunned; "Yes. And I know for a fact my father will not allow us the pleasure of incest. Even though we are not related;" Leo couldn't believe he was telling the man this. His dream was to have Don, but he didn't want Shredder to have Don.

"I'll approve it." Saki blurted out so fast Leo couldn't believe it; "What!" He stepped back, but two ninja's closed him in. He was face to face with Saki; "I'll let you have him. I said I'd grant you everything if you work for me. What better way to get what we both want. Don right?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Leo trailed off. He was totally blown away by the man's sudden approval. Sword wielding brother was still trying to gather all the information, when Saki placed his hand on the young turtles shoulder; "You are very special. And I'd like to give you a gift." Shredder went back to his chair, and gripped his Katana. It was long, black, and red. Leo's eyes went wide. He knew of the sword, and the owner who made it.

"I see you know of the sword." Saki said; "This is for you. Being that you agreed to all terms now. You are my right hand man. Please take it, and use it against the ones that will not approve of you." Shredder told him.

Reaching out with his right hand, Leo took the sword; "Yes Master Saki." He paused looking at the sword and then to the man who now granted him everything his father wouldn't.

Leo remembered that day, and all that Saki had promised him, as he made his way after his brother's. One of his Foot ninja's saw two figures roaming the buildings; "Go after my brother in Red, keep him busy. I'll deal with Don." Leo ordered vigorously to them. The bowed and jumped after the two turtles near by.

Red looked behind him, seeing Don racing ahead of him; "I thought you'd never catch up. Something on your mind bro;" Raph asked his purple clad brother. Don slightly shrugged his thoughts away; "No, just tired. Been up late working on more projects;" He lied. He didn't want to tell him what was truly on his mind.

"Okay, but I'm going to race you home once we turn back around. Okay." Raphael challenged. Gizmo laughed; "Yeah and you always want to win." He pointed out, as purple jumped ahead of him down the fire escape; "Hey…" Raph called out to him.

Before he was about to jump down after him, a hand full of Foot soldiers surrounded him; "Oh shell…" He breathed; "Don! Watch your back!" Raphael warned his younger brother down below.

Below on the in the narrow ally way, Don found himself as well surrounded by a dozen Foot clan ninja's. He gulped; Brainiac wasn't ready for this. Getting his bo staff ready, he swung fast, knocking a few down. Only be to be kicked up against the back ally wall pinned, by his brother.

"Hello younger brother, miss me." Leo ton was dark unwavering, and had a slight sexy erotic ring to it, that drove Don nuts, but at that moment, he was scared out of his mind. His breath hitched up a notch; "Leo…" He slurred out, as he back away from him. He wasn't ready to see him, wasn't ready to fight him, and wasn't ready to kiss him.

Don's kryptonite colored brother smirked at him and leaned in, placing his leg in between his two. He squirmed and huffed. He went to bring up his bo staff to hit his brother off, but Leo was fast, faster than before he left. Gripping his wrist, he pushed hard on his pressure points and made his younger brother drop the weapon to the ground. Purple brought his hands up against Leo's; "Don't…" Don pleaded.

His blue clad brother, didn't listen, and leaned into his neck and kissed it; "I did this for you Donny." His voice became soft, and tickled Brainiac's neck. Moving again to get away from Leo, he pushed hard, sending him back a few feet; "For me!" He shouted.

Purple was totally at a standstill. What did Leonardo mean by that; "I don't understand?" He questioned. Picking up his staff Don ran, and took the fastest blow he knew at his brother.

Leo jumped over him, sending a chain at his intelligent brother knocking him back against the wall hard. Tying his hands, he gripped them, and brought them over his head. Blood oozed out of Don's knee, where the chain hit; "I don't want to hurt you Don, but I will if I have to get what we want, and that's you." Leo told him. Don's face went cold; a dark chill erupted through his very core, of what was truly going on. Now he understood why he was never brought topside.

"What did he give you?" Don asked his voice shaking like mad. He didn't want to sound scared, but his nervousness was making his stomach go crazy. Leonardo gripped one hand onto his wrists and the other on his chin pulling it close, while his Foot ninja's closed in closer.

"Everything;" Leo answered, and kissed Don right then and there; "Including something our father would never allow." He added, and kissed him again.

Gizmo tried to break the kiss, tried to pull away, but he was trapped without help. Where in the hell was Raph when he needed him.

Feeling his older brother let up he yelled; "Raphael!"

He felt Leo hold him tighter, and cover his mouth; "That's not allowed…" Leo said darkly.

"I've got a deal for you little brother. See what we are doing now. This can be our wish. I know it's what you wish for us. Master Saki will allow it, as long as you join us, work for him, and be my mate." Leonardo told him the promise, the wish he had dying for so long, but why in the fucking hell did it have to be now. He saw the Foot tattoo on his brother's arm. Yes he loved Leo, yes he wanted this, but also not like this at the same time.

Don squirmed in the chain wrapped around his wrists; "I…" He started to talk. Until he saw Raphael finally hear his call showing up at the best of times; "Raph…" He said cheerfully.

Purple saw his older brother's face turn cold again and turned to hold Don. Taking his sword out of his sheath Leo held it against Don's throat.

"Leo let him go now!" Raph was fearless, as he glared at his older brother with hatred.

"You've got something better to do right now hothead, like get rid of the foot ninja's before I let go of anything." He hissed, turning to his foot ninja's he shouted; "Attack. Don't let him near us." Leo ordered. Raph's eyes went wide at the command. But knew about the two, and could tell from the look on Don's face he was scared, and unsure.

The foot ninja's moved in around Raph instead, and attacked at full speed. Karai moved down from the top of the building and guarded Leo; "Are you making your move now with him?" She asked him.

"I'm working on it. Guard me." Leo snapped, and turned to Don growling at him.

"What is your answer little brother?" Leo asked. Don's breath was fast, his eyes wide, his voice shaking. He couldn't answer, he was breathless. Two men wanted him for their own reasons, but one was for a selfish reason. Purple wasn't totally sure he'd be able to stand that out come when it came. Kryptonite colored brother griped his chin again; "I'll force you if you don't answer brother." Leo warned. The sword was now rubbing his neck slightly cutting a thin peace of it; "Leonardo, stop this now…" He pleaded.

Before he could answer again, Leo was thrown out of his hold. His older brother's foot hit his face as he went flying hitting him hard. Looking around the ally, blood spilled everywhere. Dead bodies of Foot soldiers sprawled around him. Looking at his Crimson brother, blood was covering his arms and legs as well, as he went to attack Leonardo. He watched in horror, as Raphie swung hard punches never before seen at his mate. He rushed over to Raphael; "Stop Raph…" Don yelled, as their last combat move sent Leo to the ground, with Raph's sai at his forehead ready to plunge deep into his brain.

Red blood now covered all of them. Slowly, very slowly red pulled away at his brother's command. He didn't know why he was listening, but obeyed just as well; "This is far from over big brother." He warned. Leo walked forward toward Don, only to be forced back again; "Don't even think of touching him." Crimson ordered.

Don saw his blue clad brother smirk; "I will return, and even if you don't have an answer, you know what mine is." Leo told him and turned with Karai jumping away into the night.

Raph turned to his little brother checking him. Purple winced as he touched his knee, and cheek; "There will be hell to pay next time I see him." Raphie threatened.

"Let's go home." Raphael ordered. Gizmo nodded and allowed his older brother to hold him all the way home, while he collected the moments and words his once beloved brother use to be echoed in his head. i_Was this all truly about him?/i_

_End of Chapter two… _

_I hope this what you were looking for... Please review… _

_p.s. I know it's been almost a year since I've updated this one, and probably a long wait on many of my other ones. Live got in the way, so bare with me on updates on any of these... Thanks... _


	3. C3 Midnight

**TMNT**: **_Eclipse_**

**Chapter Three**: _Midnight_

**Rating**: Mature to NC – 17

**Paring**: Leo/Don – Raph/Mikey

**Beta Reader**: Jeegoo

Mikey had been held up in the lair for most of the night bored out of his skull worrying about Raph and Don. Normally Raph was back by now, and it was past midnight. He had played all his latest video games, Casey came to hang for a few hours before he went out with April, and Splinter watched some Gilmore Girls. Overall it was a good night. Heading to the kitchen, he went for the fridge finding a late night snack. When the lair doors came open, he rushed over to his last remaining brothers and stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing all the blood.

His purple clad brother was limping, being held by red. Orange ran over to them; "What the hell happened?" Mikey blurted out.

Crimson sat his younger brother down at the kitchen table; "We had a run in with big brother." Raphael explained the details. Purple was too overwhelmed by what happened, and what Leo had offered. His lips still lingered over his, remembering the feeling. Purple felt Raphie sit him down in the nearest chair, as he rushed to get the First Aid Kit. Their younger brother held onto Donny, and reached for a wash cloth to clean the deep cut on his knee that Leo had left.

"That's going to leave a scar you know." Raphael pointed out when he saw how deep the wound was. He had forgotten about his own cuts and bruises and the blood still drying on his skin. Gizmo nodded; "I know, I think that's what he intended. Leaving a reminder or something;" Don winced as his brother started to clean it with some alcohol. It hurt like hell. It had been so long since Donatello had been in a brawl the wounds were always bad, but not as bad as the last one they had.

Mikey tended to the one on Don's cheek. He held onto his older brother when he flinched at his touch; "Donny calm down." Mikey tried to calm him, but Raphael knew better. Don wasn't going to be for a while, not after tonight.

"What did Leo want?" Orange asked looking at both of them. Raph growled at him for saying his name; "That name is not allowed in this household." Red reminded him.

"Being touchy tonight, I just don't want to be left out on details here." Nut ball told them.

"Alright give already, I still want in the evil gossip." Mikey blurted at Raphael. Orange knew that with enough persuasion he'd wear Raph down, and right now his brother was close to divulging. Don looked at his younger brother and then back to Raphie; "I'll tell him if you won't." Don said.

By this point, Raphael didn't want to hear it anymore, and didn't want Donny telling Mikey what happened. Gripping Don's arm, he jerked him out of the chair.

"Let me go Raph." Purple struggled out of his grip; "Now Raph!" He yelled loudly. Mikey didn't like this. His brother was still covered in blood, and uptight. He needed something bad, and needed it now. Worried about Don's screeching yells of protest for him to let go, something truly broke him.

Nut ball pulled his crimson away from purple; "Mikey!" Raph yelled. Orange didn't listen and turned to Don; "go, now!" He told his brainiac brother. Don didn't hesitate at that, and took off to his lab and watched as his younger brother pulled their hothead brother off to the showers, for some relaxation. Even though Raphael would never admit to it, or take the offers, Don knew he need some time to relax. Their brother had a lot to take care of now, and never set aside any time for himself. He was always looking over his shoulders.

Mikey was the key to break that barrier, and Don just prayed it would work. He watched Orange pull him into the bathroom, and shut the door; "Thanks Mikey." Don whispered and shut the door behind him.

* * *

By the time both of them had entered the bathroom, Mikey had pushed Raph further into the large shower; "Mikey you're goin' to pay." Raphael growled and lunged forward. Orange was ready and embraced him instead, temporarily startling the larger turtle; "Relax big brother. Let me clean you off." Mikey offered. He saw his brother stop at that and smirk at him; "Clean me off?" Raphie leaned in close.

Orange laughed; "Yes, since you reek of dead bodies, and you're covered in blood." Mikey pointed out. Raphael sniffed himself, and stuck his tongue out; "Oh, you're right. I do." Red said, as Nut ball pushed him up against the shower wall.

Turning on the shower, the youngest brother went for the soap, and shampoo. Hot water ran down his older brother's broad shoulders, as he moved himself against the wall. Taking the cloth Mikey started to wash Raph's shoulders. Moving closer to his brother, he felt the heat rise suddenly, and leaned up against his neck. Orange wasn't sure how far he could get Raphael to do this, since it was his first time. Nut ball had always dreamed of making hothead his mate, and they hadn't really discussed it in fear of hurting Donny.

Raph smirked down at Mikey, seeing that he was trying his best to soften him. Taking his brother's hand he lifted his chin to have Orange look right into his eyes; "It's okay Mikey." Raphie told him. Nut ball squeaked with joy at that, and hugged him, making them fall to the floor of the shower, as Mikey kissed him.

Sure they knew Splinter wouldn't allow this, and hiding it was the hardest part, but over the last year they'd been doing pretty well, and so far their father didn't know. They just prayed nothing would happen if he did find out.

* * *

Leonardo huffed, angry that their plan didn't succeed. He wanted Don and wanted him now. Karai walked behind him, head bowed, as they entered Stockman's lab. Shredder never approved of Stockman after he had failed one year ago with the mousers. Since then the man has been tortured close to death between every failure he made. Leo knew Karai felt sorry for the man, but the blue ninja couldn't have cared less, since Stockman had attacked himself and his family with the mousers. That had forced them to find a new home, and they had moved again after Leo had started working with the Shredder.

The large lab held everything the scientist could possibly want, except for the means to get his body back the way it had once been – fit and whole. The crazy man was still trying to fulfill that dream. During the last week - before they had found his two brothers roaming the city - he had asked Stockman to find a way to hack into Don's internet or computer technology so that he could talk to his brother in privately. Wires were hooked up everywhere, as computers lined the wall of the lab.

"Ah, Leonardo. It's a pleasant surprise to see you." He greeted. "I've done what you asked, within the last twenty-four hours I've been able to hack into your brother's computer and pin down his location." Stockman added, as he allowed the blue ninja to look at the computer screen with the information on it.

Sure enough there was Don's screen name for his messenger program. Leo smirked evilly at the screen. Tonight he would shock his brother with the revelation that he had been located and the integrity of his computers was suspect. His purple ninja could no longer hide in security.

* * *

Don lay down on his computer desk, completely out of it. He didn't know how long it had been since Mikey and Raphael were left alone in the bathroom. Leaning on one hand, he reached for his mouse. He was bored, but didn't feel like working on anything. The memory of Leonardo's voice still chilled him, and it hadn't left his thoughts for a moment. He was surprised even more when Raphie didn't him lock up in his room, for fear he'd rush after their older brother. As he shifted the mouse across the screen a window popped up from his messenger program.

"Hey Donny boy, miss me?" Leo asked through the IM. Don froze at his desk. His breath caught in his throat. Fingers shaking, he went to type; "Leo…"

"Yeah bro it's me. Have you made your choice?" Leo asked forcefully. Don hesitated, was this another ploy to tempt him? He struggled internally, unsure with how he would reply before responding; "No Leo." As soon as he had typed this, his computer flashed, and lights flickered like crazy. Looking at the screen he growled; "Tell Stockman to get off the line." Don demanded angrily at his brother.

"Oh I don't think so little brother." Even in text, Don could hear the ice in Leo's reply.

"Meet me in one hour. Or the next time I see you patrol with Raphael, he dies." Leonardo threatened.

"I will, as long as Stockman gets off this line!"

"Don't get assertive Don." Leo growled at him through the IM; "Stockman, keep tabs on this line, just do it under wraps. I don't want Gizmo to know." He ordered.

Turning back to the keyboard, Leo typed his next message; "I'll meet you, and if you bring anyone I'll have Foot ninjas nearby to kill them. Got it little brother?" Leo threatened him once more.

"Got it, give me a few minutes. I'll need to sneak out of the lair." Don noted him, and signed out.

The lair was still, and that surprised Donny as he exited his room. He had his bo and bag of tricks on him just in case he needed his own backup. He still thought this whole thing was a trap, and it made him very, very unsteady. His body was shaking on the way out of the lair. He had to make sure he was ready for anything.

End of chapter three

Reviews are always welcome

**Note**: The next chapter will only be on my live journal and at turtlecest…


	4. C5 Crescent

TMNT: Eclipse

**TMNT**: _**Eclipse**_

**Chapter Five**: _**Crescent**_

**Rating**: Mature

**Paring**: Leo/Don – Raph/Mikey

Beta Readers: DC, Jeegoo, and KaraKent80

Note to readers: Chapter four is also posted to my Livejournal… So if you want to read it, then your welcome to… Again warning for turtlecest within chapter four…

scoopgirl.

* * *

Raphael was in a panic state, as him and Mikey rushed through their lair to find anything that would help them rescue Donny, and now Leonardo. He still grunted and growled every time he heard his inner voice say his name. Orange would look at him from time to time hearing him grunt; "Raphie it's okay bro." He'd assured him that their plan would work. Splinter had even stepped in, to help, as he laid out the plan, and called April and Casey.

They needed some brains, and April would supply that for them. She was now in Don's lab as well trying to get Stockmen's hack off the computer. She didn't want the made scientist getting information on where they lived if they brought Leo back.

"Raph can you hand me that CD." April asked, as Raph carried Don's old bag of tricks that was empty for the moment; "Yeah here. What yah goin' to use it for?" Raph asked wondering himself what she had cooked up. She was the only other person who knew Stockmen, and could work against him just as well as Donny.

"I'm hacking a virus into Shredder's main frame. Hopefully that will kill most of their camera's and alarms, so you can break into Leo's penthouse." She explained, turning in Don's chair she saw his expression; "Leo has a penthouse?" He asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" April asked surprised. Raphael grunted and walked away from her, not wanting to hear what else his brother owned now, that he would never have, other than Mikey. After Splinter's blessing the two had never been happier. Though with all the hectic problems, they hadn't had a lot of time to spend with each other. Sure they had little moments of making out here and there, but Splinter would always walk in on them reminding them to leave it for a better time.

Within the next twenty-four hours they would have a plan, and Leonardo would greatly pay, and Raphael already had plans to kick his ass.

Heading to their new main hanger, the new ride was ready. Donny had built it a while back, but they never used it. Seeing they spent more time down below in the sewers away from the sun, and streets.

April said she'd place the virus into the system once they were about a mile away from the penthouse. She also reminded them that Leonardo may not be in there at that moment. Seeing that Leo was Shredder's right hand man, he'd been with Saki all day, leaving Donny somewhere between the penthouse, and Stockmen. Which didn't narrow it down too much; "I don't fuckin' care April, I'm takin' my chances. And I'm not lettin' this family go to hell anymore than it already is." Raphael snapped at her making her stop talking.

"Hey Raph, don't take it out on April." Casey reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah…" Raph huffed, and hugged Mikey.

"Ready hothead;" Orange asked his mate.

"I'm ready for anything nut ball." Raphie answered, as they kissed; "But I'm waiting for night fall." Raphael told him; "April, can you find away to listen to any conversations that's going on inside?" Raphael asked her.

"Only, if you promise to be nice." April pointed her finger at him. Raphie growled; "Fine." He agreed to her terms.

She then went on in telling them that she did find an intercom linked between Saki's main room, and Leo's penthouse. The good thing about the two different buildings was that they were about a mile apart from each other. So it would take a few minutes to get there, if something happened to Leo and Donny.

"Good, well we'll wait till night fall and then make our appearance. I just hope and pray that they are both in the penthouse once we break in." Raphael told her.

"Throughout the year, and what I've notice is that he does go to the penthouse in the evening after dinner, and doesn't leave until daylight the next morning." April assured him.

"You better be right, or else we're in it for the long haul to hell." He reminded them.

* * *

Being pulled into Saki's main room wasn't a shock to Donny. Leo still had his hands tied behind his back now, as he made him kneel. Sword wielding brother could feel Donny's nervousness; "You're fine my love, he won't hurt you as long as you join." Leonardo hissed into his ear. Don winced away; "I'm not your love." Donny growled back, still upset from what his brother did to him earlier. If he did love him like always, he would have never forced sex onto him like that. The only other reason would have been his mating season was in full swing to have forced him to do it so roughly like that.

'Ah, Donatello, welcome." Saki sang out, as he turned to face the olive green turtle tied kneeling before him.

"I trust Leonardo made you feel at home here, your first night?" Shredder asked. Don growled loudly looking between the two. Shredder then looked at his right hand; "What did you do upset our guest Leonardo?" Saki demanded.

"Only the unbelievable pleasures he had been dreaming about for over a year without me." Leonardo responded straight faced without a hint of remorse for hurting him.

"Is this true Donatello?" Saki asked his voice sounding slightly worried which surprised Don remarkably. He gulped; "He gave me pain and he gave me pleasure." Don hissed out through his teeth, in such a growl that made Shredder smile. Purple, suddenly became nervous, he didn't understand Saki's methods of pleasure, and now wondered if he had raped Leonardo after he joined them, and that's why he treated Don the same way. Fear leaped through him seeing the man smirk at him in an odd way.

Saki walked close to Donatello, and kneeled to face the olive turtle. Gripping his chin he looked him over like a lab rat. Don struggled; "I see why he likes you." Saki examined him.

"You're smart, sexy, and your eyes are remarkable." Saki complemented, making Don feel even more uncomfortable.

"I told Leonardo that if he didn't join, that you would have been my next target, so he gave himself up to save you. But now he finally has you, which means your mine now as well." Saki said firmly still holding his chin.

Don didn't like the feeling of the man touching him, or looking at him the way he did; "Stockman has been a pain to work with. Always failing and now that I've got you, I can finally get rid of the man." He told him. Saki rubbed Don's chin. Purple struggled to get away from him. This didn't feel right. He tried to look up at Leonardo for some kind of help, but he never got any; "You always win Donatello. And win you shall." Saki held his head firmly; "I wonder what you taste like. Leonardo's kisses are sweet and wonderful. Are yours the same Donatello?" Saki asked him.

"I told Leonardo that once he became yours, you were mine as well." He added, and leaned into kiss him. Don freaked right at the moment. Struggled hard against the chains holding his hands, and moved away from him the best he could; "Leo…" He called. He panicked, and winced away from Saki, this wasn't happening. Shredder wasn't trying to kiss him. Two hands held his head firmly; "Leo what are you doing?" Don asked moving his head to look up at him. A stern unfeeling look appeared on his face, as he felt his brother turn him back around, to be lipped locked with Shredder. The kiss was hard, and rough. Making it hard for Don to breathe as tried to break away. It felt like forever, the nightmare never ended, and the rescue seemed so far away, as Shredder continued to kiss him.

Finally what seemed like forever he broke the kiss and held him so he was looking right into his eyes; "You're right Leonardo. He does have strong feelings for you." He told his right hand man; "Have your men give him the foot tattoo tonight. Stockmen made a new type of tattoo, so this one will actually force him to do our biding, if he still doesn't want to." Saki explained. Leonardo looked back at Shredder; "It shall be done." Leo complied, and gripped Don so he was now standing, and bowed to Saki, as they left his throne room.

"Leonardo, please you've got to listen to him. I know there's still good in you." Don was freaking out now, looking at Leo's tattoo. Did his tattoo give the same effect? If so, then did Shredder control him more than Leonardo even knew?

"I only respond to the Shredder, you on the other hand, will be my second in command by tonight. And Stockmen will be gone forever." Leo told him firmly, as they exited the building, and into Leo's private van to take them to the penthouse. Don was still looking at the tattoo. He didn't want one, and wondered if they had forced the tattoo onto his brother, like they were about to do to him.

Once they made it back to the penthouse, Leonardo dragged Don up the stairs to the room next to his. Lights flicked on once they entered. He jumped trying to run at the sight of the room. A chair was placed in the middle of the room, as a handful of scientists not including Stockmen stood around it waiting for their patient.

"Leo… No… I know you hate that word, but please no…" He freaked, now fighting against his brother. He bit down on his tattoo, making his brother back off and growl at him angrily, and then stager; "Don…?" He questioned looking around. That's the Leo voice he knew and loved, not the dark one; "Yes it's me Leo, you can't do this. If you love me the way you always do, then please don't make them control me." Don pleaded for this life. He saw his brother's face change slightly, but before he could hear his brother respond something happened. A shock wave filled Leo, as he screamed in pain, and the tattoo re-grew onto his arm. Don didn't understand that, and went to go bite down hard on it again.

This time Leo was ready, and gripped his neck, pulling him out of the room and down the hall to his quarters. Blue threw his brother into the room, locking the door behind them. Now Don understood how he was evil. It was a virus of some kind developed through the tattoo flowing through his veins. Thankfully not a deadly one, it could have been if the Shredder didn't want anyone to find out. It looks like they had to burn the virus plant into his skin, and it probably hurt like hell, which meant he'd have to burn it out of his system now, and that would leave a deadly scar after word.

Right as Leonardo shut the bedroom door, the lights went out, and smoke filled the room. Don felt Leo rush over to him, when someone else grabbed him, and slung him over his shoulder; "Whoever you are, let me go!" Don shouted into the darkness.

"Shhh… It's okay Donny. I've got yah." Mikey said calmly grabbing onto his brother holding him steady. Mikey was very surprised to feel him flinch like crazy in his arm hold. He didn't understand it; "Raphie hurry up dude!" Orange shouted.

Raphael was going to hurry, but wanted to punch Leonardo's brains out; "Leo…" He shouted into the smoke. He shouted so loudly his COM link on his ear squeaked. April had given each of them one so she could communicate through.

Before Leo had time to react he felt a fist hit his face very hard. He got back up trying to find who the fist belonged to, but the smoke was so think he couldn't think, and something else he could smell within the smoke as well; knock-out-gas. Another whiff of the gas hit him, and made him stagger; "Sorry brother, but your comin' with us. Splinter would like a word with yah." Raphael told him, as he punched him once more. Raph knew how to knock his brother out, and even though he wanted to kick his ass even more, he knew he'd get the chance sooner rather than later. Picking his brother up, he rushed to over to Mikey. They now heard foot ninja's banging on the door. Lucky for them they had one of Donny's old locks he made to hold them for a few hours.

Raphael tied Leonardo up, once they reached the van. April came over to look him over, and saw his tattoo. Don squirmed out of Mikey's grip; "You're fine bro, calm down." Mikey assured him again. Fear was left on Don's face for a split second before he realized what truly happened. And then a smile finally appeared; "Oh my god, it's so good to see you;" Donny told him and hugged him back; "You're welcome." Mikey smiled back at him, and hugged back; "But we've got to get the fuck out of here now before Shredder's goons know we've got Leo." He added, and looked at Raph and April.

"Ready guys;" April asked, as she looked over Donny, and Leo. She noticed Don's wrist; "Don are you okay, your wrist look really bruised?" She asked worried. Brainiac held his wrist to hide it not wanting to remember; "I'll be fine April." Don assured her. He caught Raphael's eye ridge rise and look at him as well. The van pulled away fast, and left Leonardo's penthouse before daylight.

End of Chapter Five

Reviews are always welcome…  Enjoy the rescue…


	5. Chapters 5 & 6

TMNT: Eclipse

TMNT: Eclipse

For those that are missing some chapters. I've been posting the rest of it onto my livejournal… Here are the other two missing chapters… Again you must go to my live journal to view them… You're welcome to review there or back at . Thanks

Chapter Five: Crescent: scoopgirl79./10252.html

Chapter Six: - Moonrise - scoopgirl79./11677.html#cutid1


	6. C7 Nightfall

Eclipse chapter seven – Nightfall

Posted at livejournal - scoopgirl79./11896.html


	7. Chapter Eight: NewMoon

TMNT: Eclipse

TMNT: Eclipse

Chapter Eight: New Moon

Pairing: Leo/Don – Raph/Mikey

Summary: Raphael has to make a final choice for his family, and for the rest of the world.

Beta Read: KaraKent80

Note: This chapter took a little bit longer since I was trying to get everything right when Don had to take more of the planet virus out of his head.

Raphael ran to his room, and unlocked the door as fast as he could. Once he did he found all his lights off and Donatello somewhere in the room hiding. Finding his light switch he hit it once to turn on the lights only find out that it was busted.

"Damn it…" He trailed off; "Donny, we need you now!" Raph said loudly. At first he didn't notice, but then he heard it. A soft cry filled his room. This was not what he wanted. He needed his brother awake for this.

"Donny, we need you now." Raph said softly into the darkness of his room. Fumbling around to find his second light on his dresser he flicked the switch allowing some light to cascade throughout the room. The gold color highlighted Don's olive skin.

He was hunched far back into the corner by the hammock still crying; "I failed." Don sniffed. This was something Raphael didn't want to hear from his brother in purple.

"You didn't fail bro." Raph encouraged him; "You've pretty much beaten that bitch of a virus out of him, there's just a small amount in him left." Raph added. This didn't seem to help Don as he got up slowly and wiped his eyes.

"You don't understand Raphael. Even after I remove it, Leo will never be the same." He reminded his big brother.

This time it was Raph's turn to sigh. He didn't want to think about Leonardo differently, but Don was right. They'd have new challenges ahead.

"I'm unsure if he'll love me after I'm done getting the rest of the virus out." Don said worried and hugged Raphael to steady him as they walked out of the room. "Look Brainiac. If anyone can bring Leonardo back, it's you and only you." Raph reminded him; "He's loved you long before you knew of his feelings." He said trying to bring the sad turtle in a better mood.

"You don't understand Raph; he'll have a dark side that not even you will be able to brighten." Don stated.

"Don, look at me." Raph pulled him around and held him by the shoulders; "Leonardo loves you, and you're his match. You'll pull through this, and so will he." Raphael assured him with a smile.

"I hope you're right." Don whispered, as they hurried off to his lab.

As they entered the lab, Splinter rushed over to Donatello; "He's been in pain my son." Splinter's face was swollen from tears that had now dried up on his fur. Don rushed over to Splinter; "Let me tend to him. I'll need to cut right above the eyes, into the bone a little. Hand me a scalpel, syringe, nano bots, anesthesia, my drill, bottle of alcohol for disinfecting, sterile cotton, and forceps." Don listed everything he could think of right of the bat. Watching all of his brother's scatter the room for the items he took hold o his scalpel and started to cut right where he saw the planet moving above his eyes.

Once he had his supplies he filled a syringe with a large amount of Novocain. With a steady a hand he injected Leo's forehead with the numbing agent. He then traded the syringe for the scalpel and with a steady hand made a small incision into his brother's head. Blood lightly trickled forth so he grabbed some cotton and dabbed at the wound. He grabbed the forceps and used them to keep his brother's green skin pulled back.

The monitor next to him beeped steadily, so that made him breath easier. Raphael came up next to him with the drill, and watched him work. Raph would always thank him after this. Knowing their family was put back together because of him. He still feared the Shredder, knowing that they took Leonardo away. So Raph made a silent promise to closely watch Donny when this was done.

After a few seconds of watching the heart monitor to make sure Leo's vitals were still stable Donny took the drill and started it up. Its deadly whirring sound made everyone more aware of the situation. Donny lowered the drill to his brother's skull and began to bore a hole into the bone being careful not to go in to deeply.

Mikey started to sweat. He had never done this before, He knew had to be Donny's assistant and nurse when needed but he wasn't prepared for this. He saw the plant slightly move to the sound of the drill tunneling towards it. Once the bone was cut away, he saw the plant going crazy. Donny turned on the suction unit in his lab and used it to clear away the pool of blood and debris that was obscuring the rest of the plant

Donny moved the light over to where he had cut the opening; he knew he was going to have a hard time. The plant hated light. He saw the plant and watched it move for a moment once more trying to get away from the over head light. Taking the syringe that held the Novacaine in it, he poked the plant softly watching it move once more against the needle.

Don growled concentrating more than ever on the stupid thing. He used the rest of the novacaine on the plant virus. Seeing it slowly stop moving he breathed easier. And so did the rest of his family. Using a pair of tweezers that he kept on hand he took the plant out, and laid it in one of the small plastic recepticles next to the lab table to be burned later. He handed Splinter the nano bots; "Raph and Mikey, can you burn this son of a bitch virus to hell while I finish patching up our brother." Don ordered. Neither of them faught with him, and moved away from Don so he had more room. Within seconds the plant was dead. As the torch burned it to ash.

Don had kept a few nano bots seeing their potential at learning fast, and rebuilding pretty much anything. He had only burned a few after their battle with the techology. Watching the six of them work on rebuilding Leo's cut, and skin. He relaxed falling into his chair. Raph and Mikey came over to help him.

"You did well my son." Splinter praised him with a smile that eased his soul. Don was happy knowing that the damn thing didn't get to his brain to kill their brother. He was a hundred percent sure that's what Shredder's plan was if Leo got out of line, or left the clan.

"If you guy's don't mind I'm going to rest now." Donny told them.

"Do you want one of us to watch Leonardo while you're sleeping?" Rapheal asked.

"No, he should be fine." Donny assured him.

"Alright Brainiac." Raph hugged him as a thank you. Mikey joined in and hugged him as well. Splinter was already out of the room heading torward the kitchen to make some tea.

Donny moved to his bed. Finally able to sleep after so long. He couldn't remember the last time it was since he slept in his bed. Laying his head onto his pillow he fell asleep within minutes.

He'd rest for an hour or so, and then leave that night to gather some new things from the junk yard.

Shredder yelled at Stockmen, as the man entered the room; "I thought you said he'd be taken care of if something went wrong Stockmen?" Shredder asked harshily.

Stockmen turned around, an eye patch covered his one eye that Shredder had removed. He now feared the man even more so. He didn't want to fail the boss, but it seemed after those turtles showed up, that's what happened every time. If anything he wanted to kill Donetallo so Shredder wouldn't seek him. That or help him seek him out, so he could destory him on his own terms. Yes that sounded better, and he smirked at the thought.

"Stockmen!" Shredder yelled; "I want Donetallo by next night fall.P If you can't do that, then you'll lose more than an eye." Shredder said sharpily. Oh how he hated Stockmen since he first failed him. He needed someone to beat the turtles, and taking one away from them had been his first plan. Now he knew that had failed, and had to go with plan B, Kidnapping.

"Get my foot ninjas. I want them out on patrol tonight for the rest of the week to find those turtles. If they see anyone of them even Donetallo take them. Leonardo failed to bring me what I wanted. Now I can take back everything I once promised him. Karai!" Shredder shouted once again.

Karai entered the room surprised that her-so-called father wanted her presence at all after everything that had happened.

"I want you to patrol the streets this week with at least a dozen or more foot ninjas. I told Stockmen to capture anyone of them to get what I want in return." Shredder ordered.

Karai bowed; "Yes father." She said and smiled to herself knowing she had full control once more. She'd do more than grant him that wish. She'd wait for the one called Donetallo to surface and take him. She exited the room leaving her father to yell more at Stockmen for his failure with Leonardo.

End of Chapter Eight

Reviews are always welcomed… Enjoy!!


	8. C9 Dark Moon

TMNT: Eclipse

TMNT: Eclipse

Chapter Nine: Dark Moon

Summary: Raphael has to make a final choice for his family, and for the rest of the world.

Pairing: Leo/Don – Raph/Mikey

Leonardo stirred, as he found himself warm, comfortable, and relaxed. It was a feeling he had never been in for a very long time. He wanted to keep his eyes closed and feel safe like this for the rest of his life, but he knew he couldn't. Shredder needed him, his brother Donny needed him.

Slowly opening his eyes he looked around the dark opened room. A small light shined off to his right telling him he was in Donny's room. The humming of the computers came to his ears then. And his eyes widened. Now knowing where he was. Their newest lair, panic suddenly rose. He wasn't supposed to be here at all. Moving to get up he got to his feet and rushed to the door. He had to get out of here or Shredder would know where the lair was. And his whole family would be in danger.

Opening the double doors to the room, he stepped out to the main lair. He froze looking at their new home. A home he never had been in, a family he hadn't called family in almost two and half years. They'd hate him, and kick him out once his family saw him moving around. The only person he wanted to see still standing was Donatello.

Moving forward still slightly dazed from what had happened he went to towards the bathroom. Or what he thought was the bathroom. Opening the door, he walked in and went to the mirror. Flipping the switch near the bathroom sink above the mirror he stood looking at his once Foot solider tattoo.

His right arm was black from the burned marks he remembered Donny doing. At that moment in time he didn't understand why Donatello was doing it, but relaxed just slightly knowing that it was no long a reminder of what he did, or being controlled.

Donny had been out in their new garage fixing the new battleshell. He thought he'd have time to work on it while Leonardo slept. Carrying some items from the garage, he went to his room. It was nice to finally feel like things were starting to fit back together with Leonardo with them. He hadn't told his other brother's this, but he did feel more at peace with him there. He was always worried and panicked about the next attack and if they were ready for it.

Walking past the bathroom, he noticed the light on, and the door opened. Shrugging at who could be in there, he walked closer. Mikey and Raph were out, and Splinter was out with April training.

His eyes went wide, seeing Leo standing there looking at his scared tattoo. Dropping his box of tools, the loud sound made even Leo jump and turn to look.

Donatello's breath stopped for what seemed like forever. He saw the look in Leonardo's face, the eyes were softer, his face was lighter, and something else just seemed different about him. Neither of them said anything just looked at each other, as if seeing each brother for the first time.

Shaking his head Donny rushed into his brother's embrace; "Oh thank god, you're awake." Donny breathed finally.

"I'm fine Donatello." Leo assured him hugging him back. He leaned into his brother's neck to smell Don. Oh how he missed the sent of car oil, and coffee. He never appreciated it like he used to until now. The year and a half being with the Shredder had given him a lot, but also tore him apart. Leo was so afraid to see Splinter, but for now was just happy to be in Don's embrace. He didn't want it to end.

Donny let the hug linger a little longer like he was, and smelled his brother. His sent of candles, and metal stood out the most. He must have worked in the forge to make new weapons while being with the Shredder, or it was something Karai and the men had to learn how to do.

"No one's here right now." Donny told him, as he pulled away for a moment to look into his face.

"Where are they?" Leo asked.

"Splinter's out with April, and Raph and Mikey are just out." Donny told him.

"I was sort of hoping to see them; I'm surprised they're not here." Leo said still leaning against his brother.

"Yeah well since you've been back we've been pretty much stuck here. This is their first time out of the lair." Donny added; as he reached down to pick up the tools he spilled onto the floor.

He went to reach for one of them, when Leo covered his hand and pulled him close into a long kiss. Donny moaned, and kissed back even harder. Normally he wasn't dominate that much, but after what happened he didn't want Leo to have all the shots. And he wondered if Leo remembered them. Releasing their kiss Don sighed; "Leo… um… I was wondering, do you remember…" He trailed off, but looked back into Leo's eyes, and sure enough he saw the guilt he felt in Leo's eyes, and watched Leonardo pull away fast.

"Sorry." Leo apologized.

"No it's okay. I know you're just fully realizing what you had done, and that to be honest it was hurtful to me. I know that you were emotional, and didn't know what to do. So you went and did it anyways. I will need some time before we go and do it again, even though I truly would love to do it with you I can't until then." Donny told him honestly and turned to kiss him quickly.

After they put all the tools into the box Leo helped carry them to his lab. Small tears welled up into his eyes knowing that it would be a while, and hated himself for raping Donny now more than ever.

Once everything had been done that Leo helped Donny fix the part for the new battle shell, after they were finished he told Donny he'd be resting for a while, knowing he needed to be alone before the others came back. Don nodded and kissed him again on the cheek and watched him walk slowly to a room Don had prepared for him a while back.

With a soft smile he whispered; "It's good to have you back." Don gathered his bag, and headed out of the lair. He still had to go to the junk yard to gather some more items for the battle shell. He knew Raphael would be upset he left without anyone, but he needed some time by himself after everything that just happened. Taking his shell cell this time he left for the evening.

End of chapter nine

P.S. sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I had to figure out how I wanted Leo to act, so I hope you all like it…??


	9. C10 Nightly Dusk

TMNT: Eclipse

TMNT: Eclipse  
Chapter Ten: Nightly Dusk  
Summary: Raphael has to make a final choice for his family, and for the rest of the world.  
Rating: Mature  
Pairing: Leo/Don – Raph/Mikey

Here's the link to my LiveJournal… You must go there to read chapter.

Chapter Ten link: scoopgirl79./13267.html#cutid1


	10. C11 Nightly Curse

TMNT: Eclipse

Chapter 11 – Nightly Curse

Pairing: Leo/Don – Raph/Mikey

Summary: Raphael has to make a final choice for his family, and for the rest of the world.

Don's eyes lit up every time he found a new item he could fix, or rebuild better. It was his pride and joy to just work on things to help his family stay saver now. A smile came to his face knowing that Leonardo was finally back in his arms, but his mind was still gathering all the memories the Shredder had bestowed upon him. He knew his brother would have more nightmares than Raphael, and that worried him. He wanted to make sure his brother wouldn't have them, and the only way was to be with him.

Grabbing a hold of some more tires for their new battle shell he rolled them into a pile to pick up. He grumbled at himself for not bring one of them with him now. Digging further into the pile he found an old car motor he knew he'd be able to repair. Lifting it, he started to carry it over to the pile he had been working on for about an hour, when something grabbed his shell from behind lifting him off the ground.

His eyes widen when he heard the sound his villain made, and panic filled his body. He struggled hard, and kicked his back legs against the mouser. Trying to reach for his bo he pulled it out, and hit the robotic machine in the eye, making it scream and drop him to the ground. Fumbling to get up he saw it come at him again, as it knocked his staff out of his hands to the other side of the fence to the junk yard.

"No!" Donny yelled, and started to run towards his weapon. As he ran he didn't look around him as foot ninja's circled him near by. Reaching for his shell cell he hit the dial button for home, but before he could one of the ninja's threw a shurikensa at him knocking it out of his hands. Hearing the mousers catching up to him he rolled and grabbed his bo. Jumping up fast, he ran and threw himself over the mouser.

Smiling to himself he looked ahead for his escape route that would help. Seeing the sewer entrance ahead he rushed towards it. Right as he was about to grab the lid of the entrance he felt a strong hand grab him once more. Only this one was not metal. Turning around the best he could within the grip he growled and went to look at the attacker holding him. He felt himself swallow hard and struggle harder. He had never fought Hun, and he knew without a doubt that he would lose this battle. Feeling Hun's hand hold tightly onto his neck he gripped the man's large hands trying to release himself. He wasn't in a good position to flip himself or Hun for that matter. How Raph and Leo where able to hold this man down was beyond him.

Moving his feet he went to kick that man in the dick, but Hun saw the turtle's move, and held onto his legs bring the terrapin closer to his body. Hun had never fought this one, but enjoyed it none the less seeing that the little one wasn't as strong as the other two he had fought in the past. Why the Shredder loved this one was beyond him, but agreed to help.

"I'd stop moving if I were you." Hun ordered as he squeezed Don's throat harder making him gasp for air. Don saw the other foot ninja's come closer as well as the mousers surrounding him. He had no way out.

"Why does Shredder want me?" Don gasped through Hun's hold. Hun walked them to the van near by as he began to explain.

"Shredder likes to have the best and the brightest, plus he also knows that without you, you're brother's have no power to defend themselves other than their weapons. He also knows that Leonardo loves you, and since you somewhat fixed Leonardo, you're the one that has to take his place." Hun explained.

"I will not take his place!" Donatello felt his voice shake, as Hun got into the van and locked the door behind them. p

"Oh you will, weather you like it or not. The Shredder also wants to know what's in your mind, to know how to take down Raphael. So there will be no leader to your family." Hun also explained.

Don couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. He knew he'd been the score of the families' protection for a long time, but never in his life did he think the Shredder would ever want to keep him for himself. He felt Hun lean into him; "He also said that he still remembers that kiss you two shared, and wants to use it to his advantage against Leonardo." Hun said in his ear. Donatello shivered at the thought of pleasuring that Utrom.

"But he's an Utrom, with sausage feet! How could I pleasure something as sickening as that?" Don snapped back at him making sure he spit on his face.

He watched Hun wipe his hand on his chin. Growling low he gripped Don's chin holding it in place; "There are other means to pleasure the Shredder, and believe me I know." Hun said huskily into his ear smelling the terrapin's skin on his neck. Don tried to move away, hell no; he wasn't going to give Hun any of himself to him either.

Hun looked up at Stockmen and the driver; "Drive now!" Hun ordered loudly; "The foot ninja's will keep up." He assured them. Glancing back down at Donatello he smirked at the small turtle. He was so hoping that the Shredder would allow him to take this one, but unsure what he really had planned. Kneeling down he looked right into the turtles large brown eyes; "So what is Raphael's weakness?" Hun asked out of curiosity.

"Don't misuse your breath. I'm not telling you a damn thing." Don spat back at the tall man. Hun laughed; "Oh you will turtle freak." He said in a dark ton that made Don shiver.

It took Leonardo and his brother's about ten minutes to reach the junk yard. He scanned the whole area looking for something, or someone to talk to about his brother. He already had a bad feeling they were too late. After being with the Shredder it had been easier for them to find members of his family faster. And now it will be even faster if Don worked for him.

"God damn it, where the hell is he!" Raphael said angrily. Mikey jumped down off of a pile of stuff next to him; "Maybe he's with the professor." Mikey told him.

They new some men that stayed near the junk yard and one they called the professor. Don and the man got a long great. They would talk for hours about machines, and sciences that not a lot of them understood. Mikey wished he'd understand Donatello more; Raph was the closest one that understood machinery.

"Well find him." Raph snapped out at his brother. He really didn't mean to be rude, but this was not the time to mess around.

"Okay…" Mikey answered and wondered off to look. He knew at the end of the night he would try to calm Raphael's nerves, but deep down it would be a while. He walked further into the junk yard looking for Donny or the Professor. Hearing some voices he jumped over the next pile of junk with Leonardo behind him. His older brother was quite, but kept up with him.

"Are you doing alright back there?" Mikey called over his shoulder.

"Hmm…" Leo stopped, and looked up at Mikey; "Hell no!" Leo answered; "I just want to feel him back in my embrace the right way. I feel so bad from what I did to him. I've seen it all replaying in my head and in my nightmares." He stopped and looked up at Mikey's blue eyes; "And from what I tried to do to you." He stated.

"Leo, we know you weren't your self. The Shredder cheated you over with your deal with him; he's like making a deal with a demon. It will bit you in the ass when you're not looking. After two years he came back for Donatello, and now he also wants you back. So yeah he's an aggressive Utrom with demon issues from hell." Mikey explained bluntly.

"Yeah you're right he is a pushy Utrom from hell." Leo smiled slightly at that, but his face fell right after; "You know that once he has Donatello again, it won't be as easy to break him out." Leonardo reminded Micaelangelo.

"Well duh…" Mikey answered.

Turning around the corner they finally found a group of people hiding around a junk pile. One wore a long jacket, hate and gloves. A smile came to the young terrapins face knowing this was the Professor.

"Hello Professor." Mikey announces himself with a greeting to the old man. A smile came to the man as he stood from his sitting position.

"If you're looking for Donatello, you're too late. They've taken him." The Professor filled them in on what happened. Leonardo growled low, but all of the men heard it. Some of the men stood further back knowing that the older turtle had worked with the Shredder and wondered why the brother was back among them. None of them questioned what was going on, but allowed the Professor to fill them in.

Raphael snarled up at Leonardo pissed off even more now at his brother; "We are getting him back." Raph blurted out.

"But Raphael, he's our solid ground, our rock instead of sand. How are we going to get him back?" Mikey asked him feeling nervous about the whole ordeal.

"Oh we'll get him back, even if we have to use bate." Raphael told him. He turned to look down at Mikey seeing his scared face; "You got my back." Raph reminded him.

The smaller turtle relaxed at his words knowing they were true. Turning back to Leonardo both knew he was their key to get back into the building. Leonardo looked at them slightly confused. He had been out of the loop hole of the family for sometime, and was just now getting back into the swing of thing, but still felt the trust falter just a little bit with the two brothers. Which he didn't blame them one bit.

"Give me twenty-four hours and we'll have a plan." Leonardo assured them his voice firm and never flattered.

End of chapter 11

Reviews are always good…Smiles…


	11. C13 After Dusk

TMNT: Eclipse

Chapter 13 – After Dusk

Parings: Leo/Don – Raph/Mikey

Summary: Raphael has to make a final choice for his family, and for the rest of the world.

Beta Read: aloneindarknes7

Happy Halloween everyone... Eat, drink, and be scary... :)

To read Chapters 11 and 12 you must go to my live journal account: http:// scoopgirl . livejournal.com [just don't add the spaces in the link when you copy it.]

It was after dusk by the time Raphael made it to the Foot headquarters. He went with Don's instructions and came alone. He hated doing this, but told Mikey to watch after Leonardo, and not to let him out of his sight. Moving up to the Foot's garage he entered.

Raphael was doing this for Don and Leo. He had to bring Don back once more and alive. Or Leonardo would hate him forever. Raph was still angry for what Shredder did to Leonardo. Taking him away had made him stronger, but also tore the family apart.p

Unsure of what Don's plan was, he walked further into the garage. It was dark, and he could smell a ton of dust floating around the old room. Raph sometimes wished he had Splinter's sense of smell. Seeing two figures in the back of the garage, he growled making the sound echo across the room.P

"I see he went by your deal." Hun's voice echoed throughout the large room.P

"He normally does." Don assured him quietly not moving away from Hun.P

"Does he love you just as much? Or is that all Leo?" Hun asked Don.P

There was a slight pause before Raphael heard Don's soft voice carry to his ears, "He does love me just as much, but my heart belongs to Leonardo." Don told him honestly. Hun smirked in the darkness of the room.P

"Good this will be more fun." Hun announced loudly. Turning back to face Don he pinned him up against the wall. Don grunted, and fought to get down and out of his hold. He wasn't sure what Hun's plan was at all. Until he heard something click around both of his wrists. Donatello growled again knowing now what Hun wanted to do.P

Then two foot ninja's charged after Raphael. Raph leaped over them and turned swiftly hitting them square in the stomach, knocking them out. Running fast to gain speed to hit Hun, Raph jumped once more, and kicked the mountain of a man in the head, sending him back a few feet. Hun yelled at the dark green turtle, hating the mutant's guts.P

"You've been a pain in the ass for a long time, freak." Hun yelled.P

He lunged and grabbed a hold of Raph's leg, hosting him up above his head. Raph growled and took his sai, cutting Hun on the face; the same side where Splinter left scratch marks. Hun flung Raphael to the other side of the room as he wiped the blood off his cheek from the cut mark. The large man growled and ran forward towards his sworn enemy that he hated. Those blasted turtles had caused his master too much torment.P

He had to kill them all off, that or make them slaves of the Foot clan. Either way the turtles would lose in his eyes. Donatello watched the battle before him, and struggled within the cuffs. He had to get down and help his brother. P

He knew Raphael hadn't fought with Hun in about a year, so there was a strong possibility he'd lose and Don didn't want that on his head. Seeing the foot ninja in front of him he reached with his foot to get a hold of the keys that were in the man's pocket. He was grateful that he was so flexible.P

Gripping the key's with his toes, he brought his left leg up to the right cuff and started to unlock it.P

Hun punched Raphael in the head a second time before the turtle could get up from being thrown across the room. The red badanaed turtle was fed up with the large ass man hitting him like a punching bag, and slid under the man's large legs, hitting him in the nuts. P

Hun dropped to the floor moaning in pain, snarling his teeth at the green freak he hated so much.P

He wasn't about ready to allow the mutant the pleasure to know what it felt like to win this time. Charging full speed, he tried to grab a hold of Raph's arm, but instead got hit in the face with his foot. Raph went a second time while the tower of a man loomed over him. Before Raphael had a chance to hit the man a second time though, he yelled in pain as Hun gripped his ankle, throwing the turtle freak like a toy onto the hard floor, breaking his ankle. Raphael screamed in pain and gripped his sai, bringing it forward and striking Hun in the chest, close to the heart. P

The man took the turtle's hand, ripping the sai from him, and using it to pin his wrist so close to the floor a cut started to form under the cold metal. Raphael growled loudly at Hun, hiding the screaming pain within his wrist; he didn't want to let on that it hurt like hell.

P

He went to kick Hun once more, but knew now there was no chance of getting up from the floor.

Hun knew he broke the right ankle and took it once more in his hands and turned it, making the mutant scream out. The large man smirked with pleasure knowing that he'd won this battle. Don finally heard the right cuff come open, allowing him to hang slightly on the wall like a monkey. P

Taking the keys from his foot, he unlocked the other cuff and jumped against the wall, hitting the two guards in the process. Jumping faster than he ever thought possible, he kicked Hun in the head. Hun grunted loudly, and snatched the olive turtle by the arm, slamming him down onto the ground.

PDon felt his head pounding hard but didn't care and went to punch the man once more, trying to get him to release Raphael. Sitting up just enough to bring his large left leg up, Hun brought it down onto the olive turtle's plastron.P

Moving to take the other sai from the dark green turtle, Hun pointed it to Raphael's neck. "One more move and I'll slit his throat." Hun ordered. Don's breath hitched in his throat, not wanting any harm to come to Raph.P

"I've seen enough, and if you love your brother, or care for his life like you say, then you'll do whatever it takes to keep him alive." Hun said into Don's ear. PDon didn't care, he started to struggle and get out from the man's leg. Seeing this reaction Hun brought the sai closer to Raph's neck; "One last warning." Hun ordered.P

Leonardo walked into Don's lab, looking at the time. He knew Raphael should have been back by now with Don. Mikey had filled him in on what was going on and he was already uptight and angry that Raphael didn't include them. Leo would have known a better way to sneak into the building without anyone knowing. He had been living in the foot headquarters for more than a year. Turning to look out of Don's room, he saw Michelangelo pacing back and forth, worried like hell for Raphael.

P

He didn't blame him; he was sure Don went through the same thoughts when he wasn't there. Taking some blue prints of the head quarters, he exited the lab and walked up to Michelangelo.

"Let's go save them." Leonardo's voice was low but firm, telling Mikey he wasn't kidding. Hearing some soft footsteps from the other direction, they both turned to find Splinter coming out of his room.P

"Yes, it's time we all fight as one." Splinter added as they headed out of the lair to rescue both brothers.P

End of Chapter 13

Reviews are always welcome enjoy, and Happy Halloween.


End file.
